Violet's Story
by thecheesewarrior
Summary: Violet is like any other half-blood but she doesn't know her true destiny. She meets knew friends while keeping her old friends
1. Untold Truth

I am sick and tired of this happening to me! First my dad left my mom to be a single mother, and then I got abused at school because I was "special", and now this I am going to live in New York away from the only family I have. Mom says it is best for me but I don't get why she never sees anything through my eyes it is always hers. My best friend is like me but she can't walk that well because she has a disease that runs through the family. So it happened all too quickly. It was a Friday the last day of school when I walk into my mom's boyfriend's house when I saw my mom packing up my stuff. She said, "We decided that it isn't safe for you here, Violet, and we are sending to New York to live with a friend of Alex."

I said, "I didn't have a part of this! I lived here since Dad left and now you are sending me away from Los Angeles for no apparent reason without telling me till the day I leave! Do you know how I feel about this? I want to live with you not someone I never met." I ran out of my room to the fire escape since we live in a fancy apartment. Mom and her boyfriend Dan were talking about this too because apparently Dan didn't know about it. Alex came down from her apartment. I sighed.

Alex said, "I know this isn't the greatest choice but it was the only one we could agree on. I promised someone that I would take care of you. He told me to make sure if you got hurt that I would take care of it before it turned into world war three." I laughed that was Alex's thing. World War Three.

I said, "Are you coming with me to wherever we are going? I don't want to be lonely. You are my only friend."

She said, "Why would I let you leave without me anyways you silly duck." I felt better but my mom called me in so I could do the rest of the packing.

It was time to leave so Alex's mom drove us to the airport because Dan didn't want to take us. Alex's mom adopted Alex because Alex was abandoned. At the airport they ask where our adults where. Alex said that we were going to live with our dad for a while so our mother dropped us off at the airport. They seemed to believe us. It was about three hour flight to get to Manhattan. In Manhattan I see someone familiar. It was someone I know from my childhood. The figure said, "Violet, It's you!"

It was Nico. I remember him from a long time ago. Alex said, "What a surprise you're here death boy." Alex and Nico never got along. Alex knew I liked Nico and he was only there to protect me for the longest time. He left to go live with his father who also left him. Nico knew Alex was my best friend and I would never want to choose one of them.

"Welcome back your natureness. Your ride is waiting for you. As for Violet I need to talk to her," Nico said. Gosh I missed him so much. Alex left without complaining.

"Nico, I missed you so much I wish you never had to leave." I blurted out. I wanted to go on about how much I missed him.

"You don't have to go with Alex. You can stay my princess in the underworld. I won't let anything hurt you," Nico said.

"Doesn't that sound familiar death boy. The girl you loved but you let her die because she wasn't what you were looking for," Alex said with a smile. Apparently she didn't leave.

Nico said, "I love you Violet I will always will. You can always come stay with me." He leaned forward and kissed me. He vanished just like that. Alex walked me out. She knew if she didn't talk me out of it I would have left with him. We walk out and there was a ride. Alex said that it was ours.

Alex said, "Grover and Juniper meet Violet. Violet meet Grover and Juniper." We say hi and stuff. Eventually we get to area that regular humans can't go through. It said Camp Half-Blood even though it was Latin is still understood what it said. I saw Nico again but he wasn't there for me. He was with another girl. Alex ran over and gave the girl a hug. I walked over to meet her.

A turn out the girl is Thalia and she is Nico's cousin. She seems really nice. Her other cousin Percy was too busy hanging out with his girlfriend Annabeth. Nico tells Thalia that I was his girlfriend even though that wasn't all the way true. Alex glared at me when he said that. I pulled Alex a side. I said, "That isn't true. I would have told you. He wants it to be true. Trust me on this." Alex nods. We go back over and Percy and Annabeth joins. Grover also comes and hangs out with us. It turned out to be great. Alex pulls me aside.

We go up to the main house as she calls it and she told me to wait out front. I do as told. She comes out with Mr. D and Chiron. They have me be claimed by my parent who turns out to be Ares. Alex said, "Your father wanted you to be like your mother not a mistake like him and his other children. That is why he had Chiron send me." I felt happy that my father actually cared.

My cabin is run by a girl named Clarisse. She welcomed me in because I was related to her not because I am nice. People say I am lucky if I stay that way.


	2. The Start

At dinner it was time to eat so Clarisse led us to the dining area. Alex was with the satyrs and woodland creatures. Nico was by himself like Percy. Clarisse had me sit next to her. She wanted me to feel welcomed I guess. Alex was having fun but Nico kept looking at me. After dinner there was a huge camp fire to start the summer. Alex grabbed me over before Nico could find me again. She said, "I know you like Nico and all but you shouldn't trust him. Your dad would not approve. It would be really hard to pick love over love."

I said, "I'll try but it won't be easy. Alex I have never met my dad and I don't know what he is like. Nico is different than any other guy that had liked me." Before Alex could say anything Nico appeared. Alex was upset with me and I was upset about this choice I had to make. I walked off away from everyone and to the cabins. I wanted to cry almost like nothing was going my way. A couple minutes later Clarisse walked in. She sat down next to me.

She said, "You are different than the rest of us. Our dad didn't want you to be a fighter. I trust you to tell me if anyone tries to hurt your feelings or your body. I am here for you." I was glad Clarisse was here for me but I didn't trust her the way she is mean to everyone. I went back out and Annabeth pulled me aside. She took me to where Thaila was hiding.

Annabeth said, "We don't think you really are Ares daughter you are too nice to be his daughter." Thaila nods.

Thaila says, "We think you are Poseidon's daughter not Ares. I am sorry if you are really his kid." I wanted to cry but we heard someone coming. It was Percy and Nico. I start to panic. I didn't want to see him. Annabeth smiled.

Percy says, "What are you guys doing? The party is over there." Percy kisses Annabeth on her lips. Thaila looked annoyed. I grabbed Nico and walked towards the fire. I could tell that Nico liked this.

I said, "Nico, I like you it is just I have no idea what is going on right now. I mean it I don't know what to do. I want to be with _." Before I finished he kissed me. I never felt this panicked before but I also felt relaxed. I really did like him. Boom! Just like that Alex showed up.

Nico said, "Look what the cat dragged in."

Alex said, "Shut up at least I have human friends."

I said, "WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF. I GET THAT YOU TWO DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER BUT SERIOUSLY? ALEX YOU ACT LIKE AN OLDER SISTER BEING OVER PROCTECTIVE OF WHOM I CAN AND CAN NOT DATE. NICO I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE UNDERWORLD YET. I AM JUST GETTING USE TO WHAT IS GOING ON. I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TWO FIGHTING. EITHER KNOCK IT OFF OR NEITHER OF YOU WILL BE PART OF ME AGAIN." I pretty much was yelling.

Alex and Nico at the same time said, "I am sorry. I don't want that to happen." Alex ran out crying because she never seen me so mad. Nico just stood by me and when I was relaxed he kissed me. I loved him.

Nico said, "Let's go back." I couldn't believe I had him right here with me. He is going to be my first regret and my biggest mistake. That is why I love him.

Nico and I sat down on a log. He said, "What is your favorite movie?"

I said, "Too many to pick but I got to go I am getting tired." I leaned forward and kissed him.

Next morning I was too lazy to get up. Alex had to get me up since Clarrise wouldn't. I think Clarrise is trying to get her to talk to me after last night. Well after I told Nico goodbye I went to go find Alex. When I found Alex she was trying not to look at me. She was with a guy. I walked over to talk to her.

He said, "Alex, you have done well. She must be his daughter. I have to go."

She said, "Phobos don't go. I love you. There are things we need to talk about."

He said, "I love you too and you know the rules. I promise I will be back later my love." He leaned forward and kissed her. I was so angry at her for not telling me about him. I ran out away back towards the cabin. Alex was behind me crying again.

Back to now. Alex was trying to get me up. She knew I was mad about last night.

She said, "I couldn't tell you because when I was going to Nico showed up and he is a tattle tale to his stupid father. I really like him. Can you forgive me?"  
I said, "How long have you been together? I want to know so I can decide to forgive you."

She said, "At the beginning of May."

I said, "I forgive you." I got up and out the door still not wanting to say a word to Alex.

At breakfast all the kids were at their tables eating. I saw Nico smiling at me. I smiled back but I couldn't let him worry. I ate a ton because I didn't eat much yesterday. Alex was laughing and giggling with her friends. I could tell they were talking about this Phobos guy.

After breakfast Alex walked up to me. She knew I was still mad at her about this and that I wasn't going to try and talk to her.

She said, "I really am sorry about it. I just didn't know when to tell you. Nico was always there and then yesterday everything is a blur." I hugged her crying. She meant the world to me. She was like an older sister to me. I had to go find Annabeth for my class.

Every time I move I feel like everyone is staring at me. I was in my cabin. I pulled out my Ipod. I put it on shuffle and the first song I heard was Don't you forget about me by Billy Idol. It was the song Alex sang at the talent show in fifth grade it was how we met. She sang the song and if anyone wanted to we could go on stage and sing with any of the singers. Well I was the only one who went up and sang. I always loved that song. I started singing and then someone came in. It was Alex and she smiled and sat next to me and started to sing with me. It ended and I grabbed her.

We had secrets about Don't you forget about me, Titanium, and Photograph. She left and I fell asleep.


End file.
